dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
A legendary SOLDIER operative who wields an impossibly long blade with great ease. In battle, he combines that reach with incredibly swift swordplay that crushes the opponent in the blink of an eye. In the original game, he was Cloud's nemesis; a former member of SOLDIER with unparalleled strength. After learning he was created in an experiment called the Jenova Project, Sephiroth plotted to become a god by unleashing upon the planet the ultimate spell, Meteor, so he could absorb massive amounts of the world's life energy. How to Unlock In the Japanese version, purchase Sephiroth for 500PP from the PP Catalog. In the US version, Sephiroth is available from the beginning only in Arcade Mode. Acquiring him for all other gameplay modes is the same as that in the Japanese version. To access his alternate attire after unlocking him, buy it for 300PP. Appearance Sephiroth's design is a mixture of Amano's original concept art of the character and Nomura's refinements to him. He appears as a man who has fair skin and long, flowing silver hair. He wears a black coat with a lavender sash shown at his left, and a black shirt along with black pants and boots. In Dissidia NT, this oostume is called Operative of Legend. Alternate appearance *''Executioner'' - Sephiroth's first alternate costume strips him of his coat, mirroring his appearance in the scripted final battle against Cloud in Final Fantasy VII, showing off his upper muscular build. In EX Mode, his wing gets a faint blue hue. *''Custom Coat'' - In Dissidia 012, Sephiroth gains a second costume which depicts him in his original appearance from Final Fantasy VII, removing the elaborate beads and sashes for a more simplified look. His bangs are altered so that they arc from the top and stand at an uneven height to mirror his original appearance. In his EX Mode appearance, his wing has a noticeable transparency, as if to appear shadowy, resembling one of his CGI renders from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *''Kingdom Hearts Gear/One Winged Angel'' - A DLC costume which can be purchased from the Playstation Store, based on his Kingdom Hearts appearance, much like Cloud and Squall as they appeared in the first game in the series His coat is redesigned for a more darker/demonic flare and his hair is noticeably longer with a wider, more flowing mane. Like in the previous EX Modes, he gains a wing, albeit larger and stylized to resemble a demon with blue hues, which is where the one-winged angel basis for the Jenova subjects originated from. In Dissidia NT, it is a normally unlockable costume. His hair is remodeled to appear closer to his KHII version and the wing is permanently present and even fully animated due to the reworking of EX Modes into EX Skills. *''Safer-Sephiroth'' - A DLC costume available in the Playstation Store. It is a redesign of the final form he took at the end of Final Fantasy VII. The single wing that his right arm was transformed into is now placed on his back with that portion of his body being covered in armor while the six wings form around his waist like a fauld and his halos have been rendered with greater detail with intricate designs. He retains his legs, but wears nothing, revealing markings along with two additional ones on his forehead. Unlike the original version, Sephiroth's eyes are pure white and his hair is slightly less swept up and flows more wildly. Abilities Sephiroth's battle concept is Focused Blade. As his concept suggests, Sephiroth is a master of his signature katana, the Masamune. This weapon has a very long blade, giving Sephiroth great melee range which he can use to his advantage. By landing one attack on the opponent, Sephiroth then unleashes a flurry of slices faster than the eye can see, dealing massive amounts of BRV damage in a short span, and easily catching his opponents off guard. Most of his attacks revolve around single button presses and pauses inbetween attacks to fully maximize their potential as they deal multiple hits in rapid succession. In addition, he is able to perform lengthy combo attacks by dodge canceling many of his moves, making his bravery game quite good. However, he suffers from an inability to link brave attacks to HPs, and while his HPs work well in general area around him, many of them are very obvious, often making it hard to get the final hit he needs to win. Thus despite having a long reach, Sephiroth keeps up a better fight if he stays close to his opponent. In Dissidia NT, he is heavily reworked into a bit of a more straightforward character. Though a bit slower attack speed-wise, he now covers far more range, losing the multi-hitting slashes with more powerful advancing attacks that propel him forward. Pressing the Dash button immediately after finishing attack executes a dash cancel that allows him to immediately pursue his foes after knocking them away, signified by a green flash. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex-Mode Reunion - Sephiroth sprouts his infamous black wing first seen in the Kingdom Hearts series, and later in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Ex-Burst Super Nova - A blast of such despair that it can send destruction even into other dimensions. Repeatedly press O''' to raise the gauge. Ex-Bonus *'''Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Glide' - Hold the X''' button while airborne to glide (will slowly decend) *'''Heartless Angel - Hold R+Square to drop the opponent's BRV to 1. The player can move about to dodge any attempts to stop the charge but will stop dead in place when he is about to blast the opponent. Heartless Angel still reduces the opponent's bravery to 1 even under the effects of Summon Stones that guard Bravery, including the variations caused by Chaos' Shinryu. This attack requires around 5 seconds to execute, leaving you completely open to attacks during this time. However, the charging can stop any time you release the Square button. EX Skill Jenova - Projects a large field of energy around Sephiroth that slows down all enemies within it. Equipment Sephiroth wields Katanas and Polearms for weapons, and for protection he wears Helmets, Light Armor, Heavy Armor, Shields, Gloves Exclusive Weapons See also | Category:Character